Chronicles of nu mou
by Robert utgard
Summary: in the world name Vitae, live a human alike called themselves as nu mou, they lived in kingdom era but in modern technology age, the knight order still exist, and lived peace for over centuries, until a tragedy and conflict change their world and that time is where their history began.


CRHONICLES

OF

NU MOU

_THE RISE OF IMPERIUM_

Chapter 1 : The moonroe kingdom

In the time of knight order there was a kingdom that place their order upon the name of moon and that kingdom name is moonroe. It's a prosperous kingdom and always called as **utopia **among all kingdom in sima province. Yes there are five province in the realm, **Sima** is the main province in main continent, **Jagdnum** west from Sima a province of wasteland and desert there was still many kingdom that place in here and the biggest one is a kingdom called Braez naef and the border beetween Sima and Jagdnum is just the black mountain, **Lignnyum** a forest province in the east of Sima it is still in main continent and the border beetween the Sima and Lignnyum is blackwood forest where there a peninsula that called a Horizon peninsula and yet the Lignnyum province are still not conserved and still unexplore, **Kylika** the northern province of Vitae it was north continent and act like north pole and this province is out of the main continent and Kylika is still unexplore too, and the last province is **Norogard** the south pole of the world yes it was south continent and out of main continent this province is ruled by the only one kingdom called Northon.

But in time, the king think that he has absolute power to control all of his people, but that power was confront by the people of moonroe by demonstration, another exeption that the people act was invite the king wrath's, so the king decided to drive out that who has confront his order. After the eviction by the knight army, the king built a wall beetween utopia(royal city of moonroe) and exiled people in the county of moonroe. Day by day have passed the king was ordered the army to announce and declared the kingdom to close the contact with another kingdom and regain silence. But not only declared to close the kingdom the king also announced that all the exiled people from outside the wall of utopia are not the part of the kingdom and must get out from the kingdom immediately or the knights of the kingdom will order to exterminate them all.

The act of moonroe king was getting criticism by neighbor kingdom, Valdenia and Highlands, mainly from Valdenia, they have plan to stop the moonroe king by invade the moonroe kingdom and Valdenia want help from Highlands but Highlands refused to help Valdenia even the both of the king are brother, meanwhile in the moonroe kingdom there are some of group that name themselve as knight in the name of freedom but they only bring conflict to the outside of utopia wall. The king of moonroe was ordered to all of his army to teminate all of men or women that has involved in the knight who name themselve as knight of freedom and after the king order, the conflict in outside of the wall are controlled for a moment, the order of the king was only bring a civil war inside the kingdom of moonroe and bring a catastrophe to the kingdom. Hearing the news about moonroe kingdom civil war the neighbor kingdom Valdenia make this oportunity to began the invade to moonroe but the invasion was interrupted because Highlands still watch over the conflict for negotation to end the civil war in moonroe kingdom. The king of Highlands Lord Bettlegram and his royal knight are seen going to lunar palace in utopia, moonroe kingdom.

Lord bettlegram are come to lunar palace to talking about build an alliane beetween Highlands and moonroe, the alliance of the Highlands was bring Valdenia into corner and can't do anything because they've afraid about the mighty knights from Highlands will involved, but in the lunar palace a long discussion is began " Helga please I beg you to reconsider about this !" king bettlegram are convinced king Helga, " no ! I have think and I know your son behavior ." king Helga answered. " you mean Faram or..." " yeah that son of your that you've mean to marriage about ." king bettlegram talked and cutted by king Helga after that conversation king Bettlegram are silence and quiet for a long time and suddenly " lord Bettlegram !" king Helga surprised him. After that king bettlegram are ended the discussion about mariage and come for another topic about the conflict that he want to ended it but before king Bettlegram starts to talked about it king Helga are argue and angry suddenly, after that king Helga are ending the discussion and asked king Bettlegram to leave and talking that he always cover about what happen inside his kingdom and never want someone else help.

Meanwhile in the outer wall of utopia, a conflict has began by some of the survivor from the exiled knight that are chased by the army of the kingdom they are coming from the entire county of moonroe kingdom and blinded into one and name themselve as **MOON KNIGHT**. 

The moon knight is lead by the ex general from the kingdom knight army and the name is Leo asgard, he swear that he will avenged to destroy the present kingdom so he built a small hideout in underground and, in that hideout he train resistance, that hideout was right beneath the train station in town near the capitol of moonroe kingdom and to make their existence to the king, general has decided to attack one of the mighty fortress outside the wall called fort Remenhi. And it mightbe a big step to starts a small wants of the general but he keeps optimism about is plan so he tried steal all of the kingdom army armament like their ships and tank to start an attack to fortress, after the preparation he think enough, then some resistance army spies through the fort for the plan. In the night before they attack the fort, general Leo make some sort of speech to rally his army

"gentleman... the son's of freedom. Tonight, I talk to every of you to ask a favor from my deepest heart! that we're fight tonight is againts tirany, that we struggle to be freed again! And tomorrow we will bring our dream, my dream come to reality as a FREEMAN! COME WITH ME!"

after general brings rally from his speech everyone from the resistance leaving their hideout to gather for attack fort Remenhi, the attack was planning so complex part by part they must succeed but still there a worry from general, and their first step is to destroy the fort defense system that called as palling, before the palling fall they plan is just nothing because inside the active palling, machine and their guns cannot work at all and bring their troops back in the dark age, it's surely will lose againts the fort elite guard, so general do his trick to call all of his spy in the fort to get into the palling room in that time, at first the guard was not notice it but after a mistake from one of the spy, the guard just straight to capture them all but they using the backup plan and killing themselve with the bomb in the palling room and bring destruction to the room and deactivated the palling.

With the palling destroy general call all of his army to charge at the fortress wall at the time, they bring all of they spirit and bravery even that they know that they are lose in skill and amount. After that the next step is to destroy the outer wall of fortress to get in and take the fortress, while they troops engage the wall, in the distance a vessel from the resistance flying and firing all of it's weapon to the wall, so the wall destroyed with the help of those vessel and finally the resistance army get into the fort like the blietzkrieg attack.

"Defend the castle at all cost!" one of the guard captain of the fort yelling to bring rally to strengthen their defense "and remember that when tommorow we will breakfast in the garden of the god!, and you will be know as a HERO!"

The guard of fort are give all of they got to defend the fort until their reinforcement come, meanwhile in the lunar palace, king Helga was surprised when he hear about the attack to one of his fortress so he gather all of his army in all of kingdom to counter the attack. But that order is known by lord bettlegram just right before he leave moonroe kingdom And in Valdenian kingdom who tried to attack the kingdom are planning the opportunity after they hear about the news that moonroe kingdom has a crisis state because the resistance attack and in the palace of Valdenia all of the kingdom council are gather in the war room.

"we must not let this opportunity go to waste milord, if we want to attack moonroe, we attack now I have calculate the chance we take the capitol now is increase because they have to focuss to counter the resistance attack." General Smithy talk to all of council and in front of the king.

"our troops are ready with or without the Highlands help, and the last I have place our men in the one of the resistance so we got their help to, milord ." General continue and answered by the king

"we cannot to rush general and don't underestimate Highlands help, Highlands have a mighty knight that if they help the moonroe kingdom our troops will killed and we lose the war, why I say so because I heard a news that the king of the Highlands has offer a mariage alliance and if they accept for that our attack plan will fail."

" We have to wait a little longer until what will happen to Highlands help and I hear that inside the resistance, there a spy from Highlands and you must know who it is, he was the mighty knight from royal army of Highlands and beeing a bodyguard of king Bettlegram. The one that come from same village like yours and beeing trained together."

After he king said that general Smithy looked shock and quiet, silence for long and suddenly the general looked angry and just like some fire has burned his spirit and he talked " I will go to confront him if I shall milord, I will convince the resistance and go home only with result."

In the morning, resistance army have successfully take the fort Remenhi and prepare for the counter attack from the moonroe kingdom. In the high palace of the fort general has meet with the mysterious guest that come in the middle of battlefield and help him win the battle, but in the noon the patrol squad found someone who want meet with general at first they say it is imposible but the man insist so they take the hoody man to the general, meanwhile the general in the middle of meeting with another mysterious guest that coming in middle of battlefield with his pack of knight and help the resistance wining the battle, from outside of the room both of the captain Algren and the man that he found when he on the patrol with his squad, they hear the conversation of general Leo with mysterious guest.

From inside the room both general and the guest are talking about the imperium and then stopped by the come of captain Algren but after captain Algren yelling, the man that with Algren suddenly straight speak to general by talking "What a tired job you have Leo." And answered by general that he doesn't know who the man is ,and argued to Algren that he doesn't want to disturbed, but in the middle of Leo argue the guest that with general start speak that the man was general Smithy from Valdenia, after the guest speak that shock all the people in the room then Smithy just open his hood.

" Huh, Galbert !?.. so you know this man ?! but How ?" Leo beeing confused.

" yeah I've been told before I going here that he will come and I know his voice correctly because we have grown in same village and even same house in Valdenia. " Galbert answered

" so... the great general sir Valentine Galbert was here too, eh perhaps this is faith, and ahh.. forget it, long time no see OLDfriend ." Smithy speak with some of smacking intonation.

After both Galbert and Smithy speak the room starts in silence and suddenly Algren starts speak " (clap) ahh... perhaps both of the guest are introduced so I'll no longer need here and... I'm out !" Algren exit The room and leaving the three general inside the high keep of the fort. What a coincidence that would start a change to the Vitae and all of nu mou realm. But the change could be peaceful or could be destruction that lies. But, still the war beetween the kingdom of the moon and the kingdom of the sun will change everything to the realm.


End file.
